everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dove's Book
Dove Swanhilde doesn't have a diary, but she has a book she takes everywhere and writes in and this is her thoughts throughout each day. First full day of classes I swear if Allie wakes me up one more time with that Something to dance for song, I will slap her! Actually I have nothing against my roomie, I'm just always like this when I'm tired. Lucky Allie understands! I still have no idea why I keep wearing the locket or at least why I don't change the picture! I miss Duchess's friendship...No! No pity party Dove! About Duchess, I just tripped over her five minutes ago. That doesn't bode well for our relationship. Okay, I did not run into a locker! Someone left it open, and it jumped out at me! Legacy Day Practice I've been told that this afternoon we're going to practice declaring our destinies. How do you say ''"I'm a Royal as long as my story isn't a ballet" a''nd still sound polite? I'm in line behind Cedar as I write this, why did I bring the book? I'm never going anywhere without my book. You know those stairs on the way to the podium? How exactly does one trip over them going up and down? I'm so glad Duchess' turn was over before I did that so she left and didn't see. True Heart's Day I want to go to the party, but I don't want to go to the party. Secret relationship exposed! Ashlynn and Hunter? I'm not so surprised. Papa expects me to find out my destined Franz is my true love, but Mama says that I'll know when I meet him and she whispered that she wants me to follow my True Heart. Oh Grimm! Cupid and Briar are gonna kill me! I'm doomed! Okay, clear headed moment. I accidently let it slip, (and I literally let my invitation slip on the floor), and Duchess found out about the party. Back to panicking, Argh! Okay, I meant up with Cupid and told her what I did, I'm so glad she didn't blow up at me! No more panicking. The dance is fun, I guess. I'm not dancing of course. The dance is not fun! I just spilled punch down my white party dress. The one Mama made! Apple meant up with me as I tried to leave. She assured me no one cared about the stain and she knew a spelltacular way to get it out, but only if I went back to the dance. I'm so happy Ashlynn admitted she loves Hunter! Afterward, yes Apple does know a spelltacular way to get red punch out of white party dresses. Thronecoming Thronecoming Week, Mama said it was a big deal. That was an understatement. Allie's pressuring me about my Thronecoming dress, I don't have one. A pixie helped me find one, it's white and poofy with something she called a swan bustle on the neck. I think that was an insult to my Mama's name. It is pretty though. Thronecoming Treasures are tomorrow, and Duchess has been spreading rumors I messed with hers. Mama left me a, four leaf clover necklace, (we're both superstitous), but Papa left me a sleep mask. I'm not sure if he thought he'd have a son and therefore I'd take the Franz destiny or what. I'm not gonna wear the necklace ever, I have my locket, but I'll hang it in my closet. My mask has silver bejeweling and reminds me of a bird, even has the beak. It's a generic bird mask, not a swan, because A. I ripped it and B. Duchess saw me and thought I was making fun of her. Allie says it's a good thing I'm not pale skinned, with my white hair, and white dress. Allie's so funny isn't she? Dragon Games I don't trust this new girl, Mira, her name is. Still not trusting her, watching her out of the corner of my eye. I've deceived people many times, and I know the signs. Allie says I'm a stalker when I do that. I don't care. Something about Mira reminds me of someone. Still suspiscious, but hey, Dragon Games have returned! Guess what? I was right! Mira Shards? Try Evil Queen! How'd Raven not see through her own mother's disguise? Actually, if my mother changed her voice and I didn't see the speaker, I'd probably not see through it either. Sorry Raven. What about Apple being Mira's old friend? Something doesn't add up... Why are the dragons older? I'm wearing my armor as I write this, but I wasn't picked for a team, because I'd probably fall off the dragon. Repeatedly. Duchess is watching me. Raven started a fire?! Woa! I followed Apple to the stables. I wanted to know what's up with her and....OH MY GRIMM, you are not gonna believe what I found out! You might actually, maybe others haven't been as stupid as I am. Calm down, Dove. I'm calm. Apple released the Evil Queen! But why? After Raven left, I knocked over a barrel. Now Apple's heading this way! I asked why she had done that, surprising myself. Apple explained, and now I feel sorry for the next SW and the next EQ. Faybelle is going to be in serious trouble. Wait, Apple's poisoned? Where's that pompus Daring when you need him? He was in the mirror apparently. Is it weird that that's the most normal thing that's happened during Dragon Games? Daring isn't Apple's destined prince! I'm actually relieved, because Daring's annoying and Apple should have a better prince. I did not expect Darling's doing mouth-to-mouth to work. Save the day Apple! Allie and I are going to watch. Awesome! Raven and Apple saved the day! I was right, Faybelle is in serious trouble. Epic Winter I don't think Blondie's reporting is the way she likes it. Allie said maybe I should get a hold of her video and voice it over to make it better. That's great and all, and normally I would totally be able to do that, but Blondie never let's her mirrorphone out of her sights and shoots live Winter has arrived! And by that I mean Crystal Winter. Awesome but she seems upset. And she is! Apparently she thinks her parents are cursed. She should count her blessings that no one tried to use them to bring a doll to life. I was right! I overheard Blondie talking to Cerise. Blondie's in a slump. Ooh, Career Day. What's going on here? I overheard Crystal Winter and Baba Yaga talking. It's a deception. It worked. The Snow King came. Wait a spell, he's acting like Dr. Coppelius. You know, if Dr. Coppelius could create clouds of ice and snow and the like. Woah! Winter time! We didn't boo or anything. What the hex is going on here? Poor Crystal. If my father disinherited me, I'd be upset. (But Papa would never do that.) Wait, did I see, fur?! On Daring?! This is weird. He has a beast's snout. Officially beyond weird and right on down to freaky town. HE'S A BEAST! SAY WHAT? Okay, some girls are going on a little trip. And FAYBELLE is following them. What is she up to? I wouldn't trust her if my life depended on it. Boy is it freezing! Andrew came up to me and placed his cloak over my own. Idiot. And I mean that in the most affectionate way possible. He won't take it back! Dork.Category:Original Character Fanfiction